


【GaloLio】光與浮塵／Light Me Up

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 本篇後一年，Lio順利通過FDPP測試，加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線，救火隊全員出場。-海浪聲和有力的臂膀就那樣完整地包圍住了少年。被愛護著、被照亮的，溫暖得讓人手足無措的安心和感動。里歐抿起嘴，一字一頓地說：「加洛.提莫斯，你就像⋯⋯我的光。」「你也是哦。即便沒有普羅米亞，里歐在我眼中也是超——閃亮的光！」-火焰消逝，再無鎧甲。空氣中懸浮著未曾燃燒殆盡的細碎浮塵，在光芒下無從隱匿，沉浮中一併閃爍不已。那便是照亮浮塵的光，是他的救贖與心的歸處。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

1.

加洛.提莫斯半蹲著身軀擋在自己身前的那一刻，里歐.弗提亞覺得自己的心臟幾乎停止跳動。

刀刃刺穿肉身的聲響原來是那樣沈悶，血液噴濺在空氣中居然帶有聲響，色彩格外鮮紅。

『加洛——』

少年的嘴唇開合，他想高聲呼喊青年的名字，聲音卻像被全數掐在喉嚨，乾涸到生疼，並蔓延到胸腔和肺部。

『不許傷害他——』

無法發出的聲響轉化為行動，少年的瞳孔因憤怒而擴大，他猛地朝行兇者舉起左手——過往無數次造出防禦火牆和攻擊火焰的手勢——卻在下一個1/4秒反應過來，那雙不再擁有普羅米亞的手早已無法釋放火焰，這世間再不會綻放出那炫目的青紫色火花。

他蒼白的手指和掌心只來得及沾上幾點從刀刃上彈開的血液，耳邊傳來的是前方那高大身影鈍重的倒地聲，然後是行凶者被電擊槍擊中的慘叫，再之後還有什麼——里歐已經聽不清了。

『——』

他的腦海一片空白，能感知到的只有自己的冰涼雙手，右手的食指緊緊地卡在未扣下的槍扳機上，無法動彈。


	2. Chapter 2




對於加洛.提莫斯這樣勇敢到堪稱魯莽的救火隊員來說，受傷是一種常態，狀態差別通常只在於傷害的程度。

然而就算被譽為「勇猛無畏的救火英雄」，加洛終究只能算是身強力壯的普通人。在沒有機甲和防護裝備下被刀刃刺傷，那傷勢就是必須寫進傷亡報告、會被傳媒廣為報導的程度了。

救護車在加洛倒地之後很快就到達，與救火隊相熟的救護人員連點頭示意都略過，迅速診斷青年的傷勢並進行止血，接著三四個人輕車熟路地把體積略大的傷者移上擔架，抬進救護車便揚塵而去。

普羅米波利斯的城區重建過程中滋生出不同程度的治安事故，顯然給救護隊帶來諸多鍛煉機會，方才那一連串行動簡直專業、快速得讓在場其他人來不及作出更多反應。

伊格尼斯·艾克斯隊長很快聯繫了臨時警備隊來處理涉嫌縱火和傷人的嫌犯，其他人則被雷米·普古納副隊長吩咐回總部候命，沒有其他緊急任務的話，則獲准自由活動。

於是無可置疑的，一行人迅捷地登上各自的座駕，一致朝醫院的方向奔去。

——

親眼目睹權力和獨裁剝奪無辜者生命的醜陋，見證過諸多生死與離別，親身經歷過靈魂彷彿被撕裂一樣的狂怒與疼痛，有過這些幾乎佔據了普通人終生份量的沉重體驗，然後在重要的人的救助下起死回生，與對方攜手挽回巨大的危機……

里歐.弗提亞以為今後無論再遇到什麼事，他都有能力保持足夠的冷靜和耐心——最起碼、最起碼不再會是難以掩飾的情緒失控。

然而和烈焰救火隊的其他成員同處在醫院大廳等待消息的此刻，他只覺得焦慮像螞蟻一樣爬滿了全身，戳刺著他每一寸肌膚，讓他坐立難安。

醫院裡人們的交談聲像被放大的噪音，消毒藥水的氣味比印象裡更刺鼻，還混著時濃時淡的血腥味——少年無法準確判斷出那氣味的來源。

救火隊的制服採用特殊材質製成，油污和異味不會輕易粘著，然而里歐卻覺得那血腥味就纏繞在自己身上。

想來真是十分諷刺……第一次穿上這身橙色為主色、上衣背部和褲腿上紋著亮黃色的「3」標誌的救火隊制服，由此而來的新鮮感、責任感以及被隊友們稱讚的那份忐忑和期待，就只維繫了不到半天。

負責和醫生溝通的伊格尼斯隊長從病房通道往外走時，里歐的身軀條件反射地抖了起來，幅度大到連他自己都感到愕然。

艾娜走近他身旁，輕拍他的小臂以示安撫。少年心裡感激，卻只擠得出一個虛弱的笑。

伊格尼斯開始向在場的成員轉述主治醫生的說法，說加洛的傷勢並不嚴重，會倒下是因為在火場已經消耗了大量體力接著受傷出血，短時間內失去意識而已，被救護車送來醫院的路上就清醒過來了，沒有腦震盪跡象；以及半小時前醫生已經為他輸過血和進行小型縫合手術，據說青年左手臂那條有一定厚度和彈性的護臂輕微地緩衝了傷害，總之就是一如既往地皮糙肉厚且走運。

——幸好並不是壞消息。

即便如此，在醫生走出來宣布「傷者已經醒⋯⋯來」的那一刻，里歐仍是立即朝病房奔去，身姿如同敏捷的兔子，幾道橙色的身影緊跟其後，把閃躲不及的醫生的眼鏡直接擠歪了。

一群人推開病房門擠進來的動靜不小，卻不足以驚到正靠坐在病床上喝水的加洛.提莫斯。

青年那扎眼的莫西幹髮型仍然挺立，精神看上去不錯，唯獨眼睛下方帶著一點倦意。大概是麻藥的勁頭還在，他抬手跟所有人打招呼的動作略顯無力：「喲！疑犯抓到了吧！有順利處理好現場嗎？」聲音倒是一如既往地響亮，讓幾乎所有人都鬆了一口氣——除了里歐。

少年凝視著青年的肩膀，那健壯有力的左手臂上的防護布已被拆下，上臂包裹著在白熾燈下倍顯扎眼的繃帶，逃過一劫的小臂上露著過往被火焰灼傷的蜿蜒疤痕。

原先跑在最前頭的里歐就那樣站在門口的位置沒有再靠近，他的嘴唇輕微顫抖著，沒有發出任何聲響。

加洛似乎注意到了少年異常的神色，正想開口，卻被其他同伴不同形式的關切給打斷了：「你這笨蛋，比起現場，先關心自己的傷勢啦！」艾娜不客氣地走上來，在青年沒受傷的那側臂膀直接就是一掌。

「我的消防之魂可不是蓋的！」受傷的青年順勢聳了聳肩。

瓦里斯回應了受傷人士的疑問：「你這傢伙倒下不到幾秒，被艾娜的電擊槍擊中的疑犯就被我撞飛了，已經交給臨時警備隊處理。」

「那就好！」

露琪亞從口袋裡掏出棒棒糖叼上：「話說呢，我最近悄悄開發了有趣的小玩意，還沒拿出來秀過呢。如果有人感興趣的話——」

「哦哦——」加洛的聲音興奮起來，「放心，這點傷很快就好了！」

「又在我沒發覺的時候搞小動作，」伊格尼斯伸出手指在露琪亞頭頂戳了下，轉頭對加洛說，「烈焰救火隊，還是得有你這麼顆藍色砲彈在才完整。」算是很有隊長風格的慰問。他顯然沒打算久留，說完這句話便轉身往門口走。

雷米會意地看了眼仍沈默著站在門旁的里歐，轉身朝其他人打了個響指：「好了，該回去完成今天的工作報告囉。」

這命令讓里歐瞬間回過神，少年的臉龐明顯焦慮起來，在他開口前，雷米先伸手輕輕按住了他的肩膀：「至於里歐——今天就拜託你盯住後面那傢伙了，別讓他在醫院又搞出什麼動靜來。」一番話讓少年緊繃著的肩膀稍稍放鬆下來。

——

前一分鐘還擁擠喧鬧的病房快速恢復了安靜，病房裡終於只剩加洛和里歐兩個人。

青年把身軀靠上枕頭，朝仍離他有點遠的少年望過來，笑著問：「里歐，不過來我這邊嗎？」

少年握住的拳頭再次緊了緊。他慢慢朝病床的方向挪動腳步，卻在不到一臂之遙的距離就被青年伸手一個拉扯，腦袋和上半身直接壓在對方臂膀的位置。他還沒反應過來上方就傳來肇事者的「唉痛痛痛⋯⋯」的慘叫。

里歐飛快地抬起臉，聲音裡是大比例的關切和些許慍怒：「你的傷——你是笨蛋嗎？！」

「哦，終於看過來了。」眼前赫然是一張並未蒙上疼痛陰霾的爽朗笑臉，「嗨，里歐。」

里歐只覺得這兩個小時內蓄滿全身的消極情緒都被那笑容一瞬間卸掉了，一時竟不知該說些什麼，只好在加洛身旁坐直了身軀，再次沈默。

青年並不催促，神情沈穩地等著少年開口。

「⋯⋯都是我的錯。」

「為什麼這樣說？」

「如果我能及時扣下冰凍槍的扳機⋯⋯你就不會受傷。」少年的眼神裡滿是愧疚，「我因為突如其來的⋯⋯猶豫，而無法好好地盡到自己的責任，還辜負了大家的信任。」

「里歐⋯⋯不想用槍傷害那個人吧。」

心思被說了個正中的少年猛地抬頭，加洛臉上的笑容已經淡去，凝望著他的眼神認真且嚴肅。他再次攥緊了拳頭，指甲直接戳進手心，像是在提醒自己保持冷靜。

加洛說得沒錯。

里歐.弗提亞在正式出勤的第一天，無法朝那個向自己揮刀的人扣下冰凍槍的扳機。

那些曾經用來禁錮自己和燃燒者同胞的武器，他在準備理論考試的時候認真研究過其運作機理，在實地測試的時候也能順利地擊中隨機出現的假人槍靶。

然而今天的火場卻是他從未設想過的場景。

那個故意在百貨商場縱火引來烈焰救火隊出動，用匕首襲擊他的前燃燒者——對方的每一句話都如同魔咒：「就是因為你放走了那些火焰！害我失去能力，不再有火焰的保護，不再特別！這樣的地方毀掉好了！你這種燃燒者的叛徒也要殺死！」

里歐從來不畏懼戰鬥，面臨再多的疼痛和困境也不會退縮。但那一連串話語卻像擊中他的腦門，直接喚醒過往曾被冰凍槍襲擊時的身體記憶，被火焰溶解仍會重新迅速生成的冰塊固定住四肢，冰渣攀爬上臉頰和頭髮，冰冷、麻痹、肌肉無法動彈，以及胸腔裡那無法救助任何人的巨大苦楚…⋯

普羅米亞消失之後，這個社會對燃燒者的惡意並未真正減退，嚴重的傷害活動尚且有官方的治安機制在勉強壓制，但不同程度的言語羞辱、誹謗中傷、惡意的肢體碰撞，還有歧視和欺凌仍然遍布社會各個角落——那些都是活生生的、與自己共命運的同胞——包括那個對他訴諸於暴力的人。

假如朝著曾是燃燒者的對方扣下扳機，就意味著過去曾希望同胞能不再遭受的痛苦重演，意味著自己也成為施加痛苦的人——於是里歐在那瞬間退卻了。

少年甚至隱隱地希望自己被那匕首刺中，起碼新一輪的疼痛，能讓他從退卻的軟弱裡分心——那把匕首是衝著他的心臟來的，仇恨的型態是如此真實而鋒利——加洛卻用普通人的肉身為他擋下來了。

「因為我害他失去了控制火焰的能力⋯⋯於是那個人為了報復而縱火，還傷害了你。」少年盯著加洛被繃帶包裹的傷口下方那些蜿蜒的疤痕，舊印記被添上新的傷害——簡直如同在訓斥我的軟弱一樣。

「你記得吧？『完全燃燒！』可是我們一起做的決定哦，也是普羅米亞的意志。」加洛回答得很乾脆，但語氣強硬不容反駁。

里歐愣了愣，又擠出幾個字：「…⋯但是，我理解那個人的心情。」他用力咬了咬嘴唇：「不能再操縱火焰的失落感，我也有過⋯⋯過去可以隨意使用來保護同伴、為孩子們製造光亮的力量，能把火焰化成自己想像力能達到的任何形態——刀刃、弓箭、鎧甲機車底特律——那種超出普通人的全能感⋯⋯我又何嘗沒有。」

這世界本就如此。

同樣身為「燃燒者」，會有人因為擺脫了這個身份而勇敢地開啟新生活，也會有人因為長久陪伴自己的火焰的消失而痛苦，會有坎羅和梅斯那樣把為同胞復仇當成行動目標的人，也會有不惜出賣同類換取金錢、權力和利益的人。

里歐在準備FDPP的考試期間就聽說過，帕納索斯計劃曝光的一整年裡，烈焰救火隊有相當一部分的外出任務並非滅火，而是回應來自原燃燒者的求救。

那些曾經與火焰相隨、靈活或笨拙地操縱火焰的人們，因為普羅米亞的消逝而恢復普通人的體質，然後經受了不同程度的灼傷，那裡面有懵懂的兒童，有一時分心而在工作中出現失誤的廚師和工人⋯⋯如果不是因為有加洛在身旁，連他自己也差點經受類似事故。

里歐比任何人都明白那種落差感。

他曾經能那樣清楚地聽見普羅米亞的燃燒呼喚，和他心中「家園！家園！我想為他們建立起家園！讓他們不再收到傷害！」的渴望相互呼應。

在普羅米亞完全消逝後，他再也接收不到另一個時空的呼喚，體表溫度和汗腺分泌的觸感鮮明而粘膩。在法院指定的拘留所停留的那段時間，他會在半夜汗涔涔地醒來，身體水分的流失讓喉嚨乾渴難耐，靠近熱源時會有強烈的灼熱和疼痛感⋯⋯那樣的體驗讓里歐有過一陣子的自我嫌惡和厭倦。

少年的思緒混亂且難過，他洩氣地低下頭，視線落在自己左手無名指上那一小個缺口上：「我跟那個傷害你的人，真的有區別麼⋯⋯也許差別只在於我沒有對別人造成實際傷害而已。」

他的胸口堵得厲害。那個揮著匕首傷人的原燃燒者的面貌和話語，像是再次把他過往那無能、醜陋的一面再次挖掘出來。

「傷害自己也不行哦。」加洛伸過手來捏住里歐的左手，指腹摩挲著那個指甲缺口的位置。

少年的手掌蜷了蜷，沒有抽離：「你⋯⋯注意到了麼。」

「喂喂，里歐先生——我們都一起生活那麼久了，再粗神經也該發現了吧，」青年努了努下巴，「而且你很在意啊，時不時盯著手指發呆。」

普羅米亞的青紫色火焰一點點從手上流逝的時候，也帶走了他指甲上的一小片角質。儘管沒有任何痛感或不適，但那缺口從此再也沒有生長完整。彷彿那是普羅米亞留下的紀念品，在提醒他曾擁有的操縱巨大力量的時刻，與如今的平庸甚至軟弱之間的差異。

加洛望著少年蒙著陰霾的臉龐，語速比平常慢些：「我沒當過燃燒者，沒辦法完全體會你們的感受。但是被里歐的火焰保護的時候，那種像是穿上超強保護罩一樣的安全感⋯⋯我很明白。」

里歐抬起臉，正好對上青年注視自己的雙眼，藍色瞳孔裡那一點紅色如同溫暖的火焰。

「既然已經不再有普羅米亞了，那就讓我成為你的那個『保護罩』好了，」青年這麼說著，上半身倚過來，「而且呢，有里歐這麼厲害的人加入救火隊，也會成為我的保護罩！啊，不如說你早就保護過我了嘛——幫我摧毀監獄的外牆，讓我摔下懸崖後也沒受傷，還有最痛快的——讓我能擋住古雷的火焰拳，並且狠揍回去。」青年咧嘴笑起來，似乎想湊過來擁抱少年卻不慎扯動了傷口，滋起牙發出了「嘶嘶」的抽氣聲。

里歐皺起眉頭：「快躺好，再亂動傷口會裂開的。」他的嗓音仍有些消沉，但托著加洛的臂膀讓對方躺回床上的動作卻極其溫柔。

「傷口也是英雄的勳章嘛，」加洛很配合地把頭髮亂糟糟的腦袋放回枕頭，眼神仍停留在少年身上，「而且這是保護里歐受的傷，更有意義。」

「⋯⋯又在說些亂七八糟的。」里歐稍微迴避了青年的眼神，聲音輕微地顫抖。

加洛.提莫斯這個人就是如此。無論見過自己多少狼狽不堪、落魄軟弱的模樣，都能絲毫不在意，能說出那些撫慰人心的話語。

「我是認真的，」加洛凝視著少年的臉龐，「里歐並沒有放棄原來那份驕傲啊。一起讓普羅米亞完全燃燒的時候我就明白了，里歐會是我的最佳搭檔。」

「因為無法扣下扳機而害你受傷的⋯⋯搭檔麼。」少年的表情緩和下來，嗓音裡帶上一絲自嘲。

「哈哈，是讓我更有衝勁去保護人，越變越強的搭檔哦！」加洛爽快地回答，抬手想去摸少年的臉，但在麻藥的干擾下方位拿捏得不太準，結果在里歐的鼻子附近蹭了一下，便墜回床上。

他為自己笨拙的動作發笑，乾脆讓手順著床單滑過來，扣住了里歐的手背：「我啊，雖然總是被大家說是笨蛋，但反射神經和恢復能力一直能強。還有，以前會覺得救火隊員受點傷有什麼關係，現在就想快點康復，為自己，也為里歐！所以沒問題的。」他把里歐的手裹進掌心，在病房稍冰涼的溫度下是對比鮮明的溫暖。

里歐的視線稍稍往上，直接對上青年帶著笑意和…⋯愛意的眼神，他下意識地咬住嘴唇。

不能在那樣的注視下開口說話，不然眼眶就儲存不住那些不知何時堆積起來的水分了。

普羅米亞帶走的豈止是火焰本身。過往有再多的悲傷和憤怒，少年都能通過火焰來表達來宣洩，能為單薄的身軀造出堅硬的鎧甲和鐵騎，強大的力量和阻隔能讓他無需在表情上顯露過多的情緒。

而現在，那些激烈流淌的情緒卻彷彿只剩下一種形態，在臉上化成了…⋯無法遏止的、軟弱的眼淚，順著鼻側和臉頰流過唇邊，溢滿的情緒讓他無暇抬手擦拭。

加洛的聲音比先前更低，帶著倦怠的笑意：「更重要的是，會為我哭的里歐，也會為我笑，這樣的里歐啊，我超喜⋯⋯、」青年話沒說完整就腦袋一歪閉了眼睛，最後幾個音節完全是模糊的。

「加洛⋯⋯？！」里歐慌張地喊他的名字，立即俯身靠近，很快從對方的鼻息和半張著的嘴判斷出他只是睡著了。

少年只覺得好氣又好笑，卻也發現方才無法控制的眼淚已經瞬間止住。

這個⋯⋯讓人不知該如何形容的男人。

他盯著那隻仍然疊在自己手背上、與自己膚色截然不同的寬厚大手，把自己的手在那掌心裡翻轉了一下，與加洛的手指交叉扣住。

然後他慢慢往前躺下，腦袋伏在青年的枕頭旁，輕聲說：「加洛.提莫斯……你真是個笨蛋。」回應他的只有青年安逸的鼻息聲和病房排氣扇的轉動聲。

沒有普羅米亞環繞著的呼喚，也沒有你在身旁一遍又一遍地重複我的名字，這世界安靜得如同⋯⋯虛無。

快點好起來吧⋯⋯然後，再次照亮我。

里歐緩緩閉上眼睛，殘留在睫毛上的水珠掉落在兩人枕著頭的布料上，被吸收後只留下淡淡的印記，很快就乾涸不見了。


	3. Chapter 3




「停職處分？」

雷米把裝滿咖啡的馬克杯放回茶几，他看著低頭遞來文書的里歐，鄭重地推了推眼鏡，「隊裡沒有這樣的安排哦。」

「第一次出任務就拖了大家的後腿，還讓加、其他隊員受傷⋯⋯理應受到紀律懲罰，救火隊的行為守則上也提過。」少年抬起臉，表情和語氣相當堅定。

「加洛那傢伙有一百八十七種方法讓自己受傷，不是里歐的錯。」雷米的語氣再冷靜不過，「伊格尼斯隊長跟我已經檢討過上次行動，其他隊員的報告也沒有提出異議，所以你還是得按排班好好工作。」說完把文書輕輕推了回去。

里歐皺起了眉頭，臉上的表情介於彆扭和疑惑之間。

雷米站起身，在少年頭頂很輕地揉了一把：「別覺得自己妨礙行動了。第一次上前線就熟練地操作設備壓制火勢，並且飛快地在火災現場佈置好逃生通道，連商場寵物商店的小動物都照顧周全了。雖然在面對持刀兇犯時略有遲疑，但我們畢竟是救火隊，不是刑偵執法部門，這樣的成績是可以接受的。」內容全是出自上司身份的專業判斷，語氣卻充滿兄長式的溫柔。

話已經說到這份上，里歐難以再反駁，只好小聲回答：「謝謝你，副隊長……」

從茶水間走出來的瓦里斯沒有加入對話，他彎下腰給里歐遞來一杯檸檬茶，茶碟上還放著兩顆棉花糖，然後他伸手拍拍里歐的腦袋，轉身回到迷你籃球場繼續他的日常鍛鍊。

雷米輕笑了聲，說：「有些事情也該讓里歐知道了。」他坐回沙發並示意少年也坐下。

戴眼鏡的男人撥了撥劉海：「其實本來也不算什麼秘密，只是我們隊長不希望讓里歐一加入就覺得有壓力。FDPP測驗結束後的頭兩周，消防局各個隊長都會上演搶人大戰。伊格尼斯隊長可是跟新組成的第七隊爭論了好久，才沒讓你被搶走哦。」

里歐驚訝地睜大眼睛，這些確實是完全未曾聽說的情報：「我以為、其他隊的人會對我有很多顧忌⋯⋯」

「筆試成績第一，實地演練高分，尤其機械工程方面展現出巨大潛力，而且還特別年輕，換作我來挑隊員，也不會放過你的。當然也不排除外面會有諸如『這證明我們是包容原燃燒者的隊伍』這種政治和官僚主義的考量在裡面，但我們終究是治安部隊，選人方面總體是務實的。」

里歐默默地點了點頭。雷米和加洛著實是兩種人，和後者那種想到什麼就說什麼的性格不同，性格冷靜穩重的副隊長連稱讚人都很有條理，同時很好地撫平了里歐幾乎滿溢的愧疚感。

「我⋯⋯明白了。」

雷米伸出手指敲了敲沙發扶手：「雖然這個世界有太多混沌和可惡之處，但不是所有人都偏執、邪惡得無藥可救，總有人是在努力拯救其他人的。里歐很清楚這點，不是嗎？」那微笑裡帶著幾分深意。

拯救他人的、如同在發光的靈魂，他的身邊就有一個⋯⋯那個總是用爽快的笑容和固執得驚人的勇氣，在包容著他的加洛.提莫斯。

「確實⋯⋯是這樣呢。」里歐感覺手心和臉上都是一陣溫熱，他低下頭微微笑起來。

雷米放下咖啡杯，話鋒一轉：「關於冰凍槍的事情，也不要太焦慮。露琪亞——」他朝不遠處堆得老高的機器零件之山打了個響指。

「哦喲——要我來說明嗎？」一直含著糖果埋頭做器械測試的科學家在被點到名時才終於探出頭來：「唉——好麻煩。」

露琪亞雖然資歷算得上深厚，但終究不擅長官方文本的論述，所謂的「說明」也就顯得繁瑣且零碎，但里歐在聽完後還是整理出了主要脈絡：涉嫌濫權、濫暴和參與種族屠殺的冰凍警備隊從接受獨立調查起正式被解散，加上大半年前終於組成的臨時議會通過的《緊急預算法》，要求對那些針對燃燒者發明的武器進行徹查和檢討。

更重要的是，冰凍警備隊原先享有的巨額運作資金和武器生產費用，90%以上被調撥到城區重建和救援用途。法令從下個月開始生效，到時候各個區都會有大範圍的武器銷毀工程，和新的器械設備規劃。

「總之今後的日子裡，消防局所有大隊的設備倉庫都會來一輪大翻新。」露琪亞的語氣突然興奮起來，「重點是！我們的年度預算翻倍了，可以開發更多新設備，還可以用來造里歐專用的機體！設計成什麼樣式的好呢——」她的手指飛快地翻動著，眼睛裡迸發出的光比她身後的屏幕還亮。

「喂，多出來的預算更要妥善分配啊。」雷米大聲地吩咐，回過頭來對聽得十分認真的里歐說，「高層內部都已經通傳，只差正式的書面通知了。」

「⋯⋯嗯。」涉及這方面的話題，少年並不多言。他仍在思考。即便任何舉措都無法彌補燃燒者過往的犧牲，也無法追回逝去的生命⋯⋯這樣的發展，終究不是壞消息。

而且坎羅和梅斯也已經正式從監獄釋放，分別被安排到城區重建工作的建築分支和物流分支，開始他們漫長的社區服務生涯。和能夠憑意願選擇職業、以無罪之身進入公職的里歐不同，他們能享有的僅是有限度的自由。

里歐在加洛的陪同下前後探訪過他們幾次，「瘋狂燃燒者」的兩位前幹部對一切坦然接受，也因為里歐提出三人之後不再是從屬的關係，兩位成年人在言談之間竟多出了幾分年長者的關懷和建議。無論如何，曾經的同伴，總歸是能真正地、在外面的天空下再次相見了。

「這個社會仍在自我糾錯，雖然過程來得緩慢，至少還有恢復正常的可能。」雷米站起身，「這種時候更需要大家意志堅定地合作。況且還有個棘手的傢伙必須拜託你照顧呢。」

「有願意信任我的人在……是我的驕傲。」里歐重重地點了點頭。

「很有男子氣概哦，里歐。」雷米微笑著朝少年擺擺手，離開了休息區域。身後隱約傳來了露琪亞的笑聲。

——

對於已經習慣和加洛共同生活的里歐來說，照顧對方並不算什麼額外的付出。

加洛左上臂的傷勢確實不算嚴重，如果硬要和他們倆人過去戰鬥或火場上受的傷對比，那真的只算得上是「小菜一碟」的程度了。

況且青年也確實如他自誇的一樣，恢復得比普通人快速。除去傷口不能沾水導致偶爾會讓里歐幫忙洗頭和擦背之外，大多時候依然一切自理。

里歐對此絲毫不覺得厭煩，不如說如果這樣能讓對方因為自己而受的傷好得快些，再麻煩的工作他都願意承擔。連平常總是兩人一起完成的烹飪和清洗碗碟的工作，里歐也堅持單獨完成。

倒是受傷者本人，不到兩天就厭煩了這種被命令在家休養，既不能到救火隊總部出勤、也不能外出鍛煉的狀態。

加洛.提莫斯終究是好動且充滿活力的男人，既然不能參與烹調，觀察做家務的里歐就成了他的消閒活動之一。

里歐是個有高度專注力的人，給蔬菜切絲、醃漬肉類、開火煮食的過程裡，即便加洛會不時湊過來揉一揉他的頭髮、或者摸摸他的耳朵，他手上的動作都不會受到干擾——當然也跟他早已對這些親密的小動作習以為常有關。

至於吃飯的時候則是另一番景象，因為不需要什麼協調能力，他的專注力都用在跟加洛討論當天的出勤是否有疏漏，或繼續消化從雷米副隊長那裡得知的資訊，等回過神來，送進嘴巴的食物常常已經涼透，跟加洛那種邊吃邊聊天還能聽得清電視上天氣預報的多任務並行完全是兩種模式。

青年對自己這種沒什麼用的能力頗有些得意，偶爾從冰箱拿汽水走過里歐身旁時，會突然彎腰在少年臉上落下一個吻和一句「飯菜要涼了哦」，老神在在得沒有一點傷者的模樣，倒是很有效地讓少年不再走神，臉頰泛上紅潤的同時認真把飯吃完。

——

傷口繃帶順利拆卸之後，距離加洛復工的日子也就不遠了。

青年這天仍在大清早就醒來，因為里歐的堅持他暫時停掉了晨跑，改成在客廳舉啞鈴和進行恆常的熱身。

里歐收拾好早餐的餐具，拿上工作用的背包正要出門時，身強力壯的青年正認真地數著節拍，戴上護臂和護腕的手臂骨頭在活動時發出「嘎啦嘎啦」的怪響。

少年站在門口躊躇了片刻，終於忍不住開口：「你的傷還沒完全康復…⋯動作應該輕些。」語氣裡透著明知勸告也沒什麼用的無奈和關切。

加洛停下動作朝他看過來，不知怎麼的臉上笑容比平常更明亮：「里歐真的很細心啊。」

「唉⋯⋯？這些只是常識⋯⋯」少年的臉不自覺地一紅。

「我啊——在山洞見到你的時候就這麼覺得了，『這孩子很溫柔』。雖然我那時候說了很蠢的話⋯⋯唉，抱歉。」大概是回想起自己曾有過「原來燃燒者也需要吃飯麼」這樣無知得傷人的發言，青年頗有些不好意思地撓了撓臉。

少年看著那神態輕輕笑了起來。

第一次和加洛的見面——完全只把對方當成「敵人」一樣的刀槍相對和互相挑釁——回憶起來也不過是一年多前的事情，卻又久遠得有種恍若隔世的錯覺。

他在山洞見面時試探一般地和青年對話，對方強硬地把自己從肆意燃燒的憤怒中抽離，兩人一起跌入冰湖，了解普羅米亞的真相後共同作戰，自己差點被古雷殺死卻被加洛的火種傳遞救活，然後他們下決心讓普羅米亞完全燃燒⋯⋯還有這之後一整年的監護關係與陪伴，細數起來簡直多如恒沙。他們真的共同經歷了許多、克服了許多。

加洛.提莫斯到底有多不可思議呢。

在山洞和青年對話的那個時候，是少年第一次對燃燒者以外的陌生人產生多餘的思緒。這個有著扎眼的藍頭髮藍眼睛，神情誠實真摯，並不恥於承認錯誤的青年——如果不是被隱瞞真相的話，也許…⋯

里歐把工作用的背包放在門口，朝沙發前的加洛走去：「我偶爾會想，在山洞的那個時候…⋯如果我沒有匆忙離開，而是能和你再好好聊一聊的話，後來的事情會不會…⋯不一樣。」

加洛放下啞鈴，認真地想了想，仰起頭回答：「不對哦。如果沒有把深埋著的『惡』暴露出來，也沒有解決普羅米亞潛在的問題的話，結果只會更糟。這個星球被毀滅的話，就不會有我們兩個人站在這裡聊這些『如果』了。」一番話說得振振有詞，竟然讓里歐一時愣住。

青年「嗖」地一聲跳起身，伸出手指點了點少年的額頭，然後沿著鼻樑輕輕刮了一下：「而且後來我們再相遇了不是嗎？現在回想，我覺得很慶幸哦。」

啊⋯⋯加洛.提莫斯就是如此不可思議。

簡單的話語，簡單的動作，雙眼認真的注視，就能讓他感到安心又平靜——和普羅米亞燃燒時不同的，另一種溫暖。

里歐仰起臉，望著對面那一個擁抱就能完整包住自己的男人，每個字都說得認真：「我也是……很感謝加洛。」

「哦——！」青年明顯一樂，「不過這麼理所當然的事情，以後就別再道謝了。」他彎下腰，濕熱的額頭貼住少年的額頭，沾濕了上面幾縷淺檸檬金的前髮——與他們初次相會相仿的距離——然後抬起了握成拳的手。

大小和膚色差異明顯的拳頭，在彼此會意的笑容裡，穩穩地碰在一起。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

如果說加洛受傷算是引發了一點小波瀾，那麼他的歸隊則是風平浪靜。

差別只在於最近一直代任隊長的雷米沒有讓滅火魂熊熊燃燒的青年上最前線，而是派去處理更簡單的救援工作，對此加洛倒沒有怨言。

城區重建仍在緩慢地進行中，每一項救援工作都值得認真對待。儘管治安情況依然參差不齊，前陣子因為治安部隊的人力緊張甚至有局部地區淪為灰色地帶，但臨時警備隊的建成好歹讓情況有所好轉。

而對於以滅火和救命為主要任務的烈焰救火隊來說，如今的火災規模和傷亡率顯然肉眼可見地下降，救援行動難度減低是不爭的事實，再加上更充裕的資金預算，實際運作起來比過往更高效。

比城區重建更舉步維艱的是政府架構的改革，以及如何處理那些幾乎摧毀了地球和全人類的帶「罪」之人。

古雷.佛賽特開發的帕納索斯計畫充分昭示了權力的傲慢和肆無忌憚。使用龐大的人力和技術資源打造成的宇宙飛船，直接參與其中或間接知悉的人員起碼有一萬人；儘管這個計劃名義上是根據身體健康指數從高存活度的人群裡隨機抽選，但後來卻在那份以「生存名單」代稱的列表裡找出幾十位政府的高級別官員，還有數十位來自科學界、經濟界的菁英和顯要，即便數字上不佔大多數，但以這些人的財力和權力來判斷，每一個都是這瘋狂計畫能得到推行的有力幫兇。

組建出能讓市民半信半疑、但不至於引發暴動的臨時議會已經相當不容易。為了讓政府能恢復秩序管治，那些沒有涉事的政府高層和被選進臨時議會的元老確實下了一番決心，在這一年裡進行了大小風暴級的政治清洗，把推行帕納索斯計畫的知情者陸續移交到尚有幾分尊嚴存在的司法機構，並建了厚厚的檔案記錄等待審判排期。之後立即解散了長期如同享有赦免權一樣到處施暴虐殺的冰凍警備隊，並且指定了獨立調查委員會進行後續評估。

這些日子新聞上播放出來的諸如「為了取得登上飛船的名額而收受巨額賄賂」、「科學家因為反對古雷.佛塞特的計畫被當成叛國主義者關押虐待數月」或是「暗殺掌握計劃線報的記者以防市民知曉」之類的消息，都足以讓救火隊的成員在吃著新鮮出爐熱騰騰的批薩時倒吸一口涼氣。

也是在這些震驚大眾的內部消息逐點流出的時期，除去雷米之外的救火隊成員才知道伊格尼斯隊長這麼長時間以來總是來去匆匆的原因：普羅米波利斯的臨時議會組建後，伊格尼斯就被委任成為獨立調查委員會的社會安全與治安顧問，直接參與對冰凍警備隊的後續處理工作。等到古雷.佛賽特正式受審的日期公佈後，也會成為專業類別的證人出庭作證。

誰也不敢斷言那圍捕燃燒者族群、將無辜的性命當成燃料的龐大計畫之下，還有多少污穢惡行沒被揭發，人們只能慍怒著等待更多的細節以緩慢的進程對外公開。

在整個社會都處於神經敏感脆弱的時期，世人裡尚有餘力追求開壩式信息公開的人寥寥可數，完全無法進入主流的聲音，也就難以被納入政治考量。

與此相對的，據說有新進的議會議員大膽提議成立特別基金，為原燃燒者提供賠償和救助金，本意是修復族群之間的鴻溝，然而民間對古雷.佛塞特的暴行有再多憎恨和呼喊「立即處死」的聲音，也並不大於他們長年累月堆疊起來的偏執——原燃燒者在許多人心中仍是異類，不配擁有普通市民的權利，更不配享受特殊照顧。在激烈的反抗聲浪裡，有原燃燒者群體悄悄請求議員別將只想低調適應新生活的燃燒者再次推上風口浪尖。於是這樣的提案自然而然地被擱置了。

名為加洛.提莫斯的青年和名為里歐.弗提亞的少年，確實莽撞且英勇地拯救了地球。然而要修復這幾乎毀滅的星球與幾近分崩離析的社會，離不開更多成年人的深思熟慮、普通人的聯手參與，以及時間——讓人類能在衝突中稍微反思、讓受害者能不再經受痛楚的時間。

即便只是在烈焰救火隊這樣的小團體裡，每個人都有過各自的深刻反思和疲憊。而身負重任的伊格尼斯隊長的疲憊指數和精神壓力可想而知，差不多已經到了墨鏡也難以遮擋的程度。

於是由艾娜和瓦里斯提議的週末度假，也在和消防局第四大隊交接工作的前提下，理所當然地獲得了眾人一致贊同。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

海浪的聲音，原來是這樣的啊。

沙沙的響聲，還有液體快速流動產生的輕微碰撞，那是一種與硬物碰撞、火焰擦響完全不同的柔軟。

里歐.弗提亞相信自己在幼年時是見過海的，只是在長年與火焰作伴之後，他對海洋僅存的印象只剩下：遙遠，且模糊。

燃燒者的生活習性各有差異，但最大的共通點是都不怎麼喜歡濕漉漉的環境。除去生存和生活所需的水分，大部分燃燒者會選擇在遠離水源或濕度過重的地區生活。可笑的是，因為有科技和人為意識將「冰」改造成帶來更多創傷的物質，水這種本應是頭號剋星的物質，倒被襯托得可親了些。

里歐算是適應能力頗強的類型，但即便在重啟普通人生活且有了安定的住所後，他接觸的仍然僅限於沐浴和家居清潔這些通過設備處理過的水，以這些形式流動的液體沒有威脅性、且容易控制……這讓他感到安全。

海洋，則是完全陌生的環境。

龐大的、遼闊的，有由引力、大氣環境和熱能促成的流動，以及隨著氣候劇變而不再規律的潮漲潮落。

此刻的海面看上去平靜得如同碧藍色的鏡面，然而洶湧時則會化成咆哮的黑色巨獸，無法預知、也無法控制。海洋是蘊藏著無數資源和海洋生物的存在，也擁有不遜於火焰的無窮威力，可以吞噬生命和摧毀巨輪。

在那也曾擁有巨大能量的過往，少年會有意識地避免太接近海洋、甚至湖泊與河流——無法兼容的水與火若靠得太近，誰也不知會出現什麼難以預測的效應，會不會對自然環境造成毀壞，會不會為此牽連無辜的生命。

所以里歐一直覺得只要能站在遙遠的山崖上，遠遠地觀賞模糊成細線一樣的這一片青藍色，就已經足夠。

沙沙——沙沙沙——

溫柔的海浪聲和腳掌下細沙的觸感，溫柔得彷彿他過去的警惕和有意遠離，只不過是無謂的恐懼和多慮，是一場幻覺。

曾經那樣遙遠的海洋，現在的自己卻這樣近距離地身在其中。他的胸腔溢起一陣異樣的情緒，說不清是安慰還是感傷。

「嘿喲——！」瓦里斯低吼一聲，把從卡車上搬下來的巨型傘用力插進砂石裡撐開。伊格尼斯隊長則從車廂裡扛下兩大箱食材，在傘下放置好便手腳麻利地架燒烤爐，鼻樑上仍架著墨鏡，除去臉頰上的汗水之外看不出是什麼表情。

提議度假的艾娜本來覺得這趟出行的本意是讓隊長好好休息，勞動工作讓隊員來承擔就好，但被雷米一個擺手加一句話就說服了：「那就是隊長放鬆的方式哦。」她於是選擇跟露琪亞邊聊天邊把肉類和蔬菜分開擺盤。

加洛原本也自告奮勇要幫忙處理食物，但被粉色頭髮的少女一個有力拳頭直接拱開：「天知道你會不會趁機偷吃，你那食量會讓我們虧死的。」

「哇——輕一點，你的拳頭正中我的傷口唉。」青年稍微吃痛地摸了摸手臂。

「你那種金剛一樣的恢復能力，沒事的。」艾娜沒再理會他，而是擦了擦手，把正面朝著海洋有些神情恍惚的里歐拉了過來，手指在他手腕上圈了下，「我倒是比較擔心里歐，這陣子忙著照顧加洛，是不是又沒有好好吃飯了。」少女在說「又」的時候特意加重了語氣。

里歐這才回過神來，與少女關切的眼神對上，有些羞愧地笑了下。

加洛從後方伸出手臂攬住少年的肩膀，很認真向艾娜解釋：「有我在，才不會有那種事。」

露琪亞推來一小推車的冰鎮飲料，「啪啪」地開了兩瓶啤酒遞給伊格尼斯和雷米，也沒忘記參與調侃：「也不知是哪個傢伙，以前都是在總部隨便應付吃喝睡的呢。」

「確實如此，」瓦里斯附和著，沒停下把蔬菜和肉類分開放到烤爐上的動作，「連衣服都是在總部洗衣房處理的。」

「啊啊——你們這些傢伙！」加洛抗議一般地提高音量，卻看見里歐側過頭笑著看他，眼睛裡是「原來如此」以及幾分溫柔。

青年臉上的不滿瞬間消逝，他抓了抓頭髮，伸手從艾娜剛擺好盤的水果裡抄起一串，把最上方的無核櫻桃取下來遞到里歐唇邊，少年只略略遲疑，便張開嘴巴含住了紅潤的果肉。

「看！」加洛理直氣壯地朝其他人示意，隨即把剩下的水果一股腦地塞進自己嘴裡。

「所以才說不讓你幫忙！」艾娜嫌棄地朝青年扔了幾顆果核，臉上卻掛著笑容。

加洛靈活地轉身躲過毫無威力的攻擊，接著拉起里歐的手往海水的方向走去，朝身後大聲說：「那就——準備好再叫我們！」

雷米這才放下手上的冰啤酒，認真地叮囑：「雖然傷好了，不過還是別下水哦。」

「哦！我帶里歐踩踩浪花。」青年的聲音又遠了幾步。

—

因為身高和體格的關係，加洛的步伐明顯比里歐大。

即便步速一致，兩人拉著手沿著沙灘自然而然地走成了一前一後，柔軟的砂石上留下了兩串大小差異、連深淺都不同的腳印。

「怎麼樣？海洋很漂亮吧？」加洛突然停下腳步，回過頭來問。

里歐到達海邊起就沒怎麼開口說話，望著前面青年的笑臉和寬厚肩膀，他抿了抿嘴唇，那上面還殘留著對方剛才餵給他的櫻桃的香味：「海洋……很美，也很壯觀。」他的視線轉向海面，那如同未曾被災難干擾過的蔚藍，就像身前這男人的瞳孔一樣，飽滿又充滿力量。

加洛握著里歐的手稍微緊了緊，沒說什麼。

近處觀看著呈現出碧綠的海水捲著白色泡沫湧來，慢慢沒過兩人的腳背，他們腳下的砂石似乎也跟著輕微搖晃起來，像大自然構成的天然舞池一樣。

他們就在這奇妙的晃動感裡繼續往前走。

「要是坎羅和梅斯他們也能看到這樣的景色就好了。」

「等他們可以自由活動的時候，我們再一起來。」

里歐稍微想像起那兩位對他一貫忠誠且愛護的成年人，見到這久違的遼闊海洋，不知是否會有跟自己相似的心境，又或是會興奮不已地衝入海裡親身感受呢。

「我可是說到做到哦。」見里歐沒回應，加洛轉過身來，「啊，不過他們要是知道我讓里歐哭了的話，我說不定會被揍。」他突然回想起前些日子在醫院的事，臉上是頗苦惱的神情。

「……呼呼。」里歐見狀，忍不住笑了起來。

「啊⋯⋯笑了，」青年的笑臉湊過來，眼睛如同盯著什麼寶物似的，「非常好看哦。」

里歐的臉稍稍一紅，正要開口，身後卻傳來了一陣吉他聲——頗為輕快的曲調，是適合在派對上演奏的歌曲類型。

兩人同時回頭看向聲音來源，坐在陽傘下彈奏的雷米朝他們點點頭，瓦里斯則不知從哪裡拿出個手鼓跟著拍起節奏。

里歐又仔細聽了一會兒，然後跟著那旋律輕哼了起來。少年的嗓音不高，哼歌時的音色卻有種額外的柔和感。

「這是什麼歌？」

「不知道呢⋯⋯聽了一遍就記住了。」里歐誠實地回答。

「你的記性還是那麼好。」加洛這麼說著，突然拉高少年的手，另一隻手握住他的腰身轉了一圈，然後一踩一跳，硬是在沙灘上畫上好幾道錯綜的軌跡，而被扣在他懷裡的里歐只來得及睜圓了眼睛來表示驚訝。

「怎麼樣？愉快的滅火魂之舞——！」

「這是什麼亂七八糟的名字⋯⋯」少年撇了撇嘴。

「哈哈哈，」加洛不在意地大聲笑起來，「本大爺之流的名稱。」

少年抬手把因為方才的動作而散亂的鬢角別到了耳後，也跟著笑了出聲。

—

「說起來，加洛為什麼想來海邊？」從瓦里斯那邊聽說度假地點是由加洛指定的時候，里歐是有幾分驚訝的，他並不覺得青年會糾結於這種細節。

「我說過的吧，想帶你來看海。」加洛側過身來，「里歐最近有心事吧？這時候就該來海邊散散心。」

里歐一愣，隨即搖了搖頭：「⋯⋯我很開心哦。」他慢慢地把額頭靠在加洛胸口前，「大家為此準備得那麼周到，又總是信任著我、關照著我，讓我有點⋯⋯不知所措。」

青年撓了撓臉頰，平常總是粗糙得彷彿毫無顧忌，這時候居然有些害羞起來：「是這樣的啦。里歐一直說不需要買那麼多東西、浪費資源又佔空間什麼的。所以我就跟他們商量，送『回憶』⋯⋯總不會覺得浪費了吧。」

「⋯⋯原來是這樣啊。」里歐看著青年的臉龐，鼻頭有點發酸。跟在移動的車輛上凝視著陽光下的海相似的那種感覺又來了。

被愛護著、被照亮的，溫暖得讓人手足無措的安心和感動。

里歐.弗提亞仍是少年，但至今為止的人生裡，他都抱著自己最終會燃燒成灰燼的覺悟在生存。

目睹古雷.佛賽特把同胞的生命當成玩物、當成可拋棄的資源消耗時的憤怒，伴隨著普羅米亞從體內噴薄而出的滿腔疼痛，在穿梭於烏黑天空孤身直搗高塔的那個時候，他是真的做好直接燃成灰燼也在所不惜的覺悟，在宣洩他的所有能量和情緒。

為什麼在變成失去理性的火龍時會有火焰化為眼淚的形狀呢。里歐也曾想過這個問題。大概那是作為「人類」的自己能向世間發出的悲鳴和最後控訴吧。

如果這薄弱的肉身能成為其他人復仇的工具，能為無辜的生命奪回一絲正義，如果燃燒過後的灰燼能為其他人帶來一線生機的話，里歐.弗提亞的生命又算得上什麼呢。

眼前這個人給予的，豈止是「回憶」⋯⋯

少年覺得胸腔的那股溫暖已經湧上眼眶，他用力地睜大眼睛，試圖不讓幾近蓄滿的淚水落下。

曾經覺得化成灰燼、回歸土地才是我的命運終點，現在卻覺得，能以人類的形態繼續生存下來，能讓今後的人生繼續發揮一些價值⋯⋯真好啊。

假如沒有遇上加洛.提莫斯這個男人的話⋯⋯

一層小型浪花快速地朝他們翻捲過來，加洛敏捷地後退一小步，並在里歐腳下踉蹌的瞬間把他整個人打橫抱了起來，少年在瞬間失重的狀況下只來得及攀住青年的肩膀。

「唔哦——！」加洛把少年的身軀穩穩地抬高，下方的浪花沒過青年的膝蓋，把他的短褲濺濕了一截，而里歐的衣物則乾爽不變。

青年頗滿意地自我點評了句：「剛剛好。」明亮的眼神卻灼灼地落在里歐掛著些許淚珠的臉上。

海浪聲和有力的臂膀就那樣完整地包圍住了少年。已經不是第一次如此近距離地四目相對，但他仍然無法閃躲、也不願意閃躲。

里歐抿起嘴，雙手從青年的臂膀收回，再抬起，因為尺寸關係只勉強地捧住了對方半張臉頰。少年一字一頓地說：「加洛.提莫斯，你就像⋯⋯我的光。」

「會發光的消防魂嗎？那很帥。」加洛對這比喻很受用，咧開嘴笑起來，「你也是哦。即便沒有普羅米亞，里歐在我眼中也是超——閃亮的光！」硬是在後面加上更誇張的形容詞並拖長了語調。

少年眨眨眼睛，也揚起嘴角笑了起來。原先殘留在眼角的一點濕潤已經揮發得差不多，螢紫色的瞳孔是通透的光，清晰地映射著青年的模樣。

「喂你們兩個——都說別跳進海裡了。」

「食物已經準備好了喲！讓派對開始吧！」

不遠處是來自同伴的呼喚，他們應答時沒有任何遲疑。

「好——！」

海浪與風交相傳遞著溫柔的聲響，不再猛烈的陽光覆蓋著每個人的臉龐。

加洛把里歐從懷裡放下，待少年的腳掌重新落在細砂上，拉著他的左手往回走，拇指再次撫過少年指甲上那一處缺口時，兩人同時放慢了腳步，相視而笑。

—

火焰消逝，再無鎧甲。

空氣中懸浮著未曾燃燒殆盡的細碎浮塵，在光芒下無從隱匿，沉浮中一併閃爍不已。

有少年輕聲地喃喃。

那便是照亮浮塵的光，是我的救贖與歸處。

― Fin ―

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 1\. 普羅米亞事件結束的一年裡，Galo與Lio維持著法定的監護與被監護關係，同居並且日益親密的故事，可以閱讀[《歸途》：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864)。兩篇文章都可以單獨閱讀，不影響彼此。
> 
> 2\. 標題的“light up”有很多含義，「點燃」、「照亮」，「因某人而欣喜」，在我感覺很適合形容Galo對Lio的存在意義：為他點燃生命之火，照亮他的生命，讓他能生動地呈現出喜怒哀樂。“Light Me Up”就像Lio對Galo的呼喚和期許，而那個想守護心愛之人的光回應了他。
> 
> 3\. 這篇文的靈感來源是電影的兩首重要歌曲，早期訪談裡提過片尾曲《氷に閉じ込めて》的意象是相愛卻無法靠近彼此（指Galo和Lio兩人），只能把自己冰封起來等待。後來製作組改掉了這個設想（因為他們終究相愛了吧⋯XD）  
> 「嘘も本当も 抱きしめてあげるから／行かないで 消えないで」  
> （我會擁抱你所有的謊言和真實／不要離開 不要消失）  
> 在我的腦內，第一段的歌詞是Galo→Lio，發自內心的理解、包容和呼喚。
> 
> 「この手が 頬に心に 触れられるその瞬間まで／解けないわ 泣かないわ／美しき氷の鎧／最後まで君を待ってる」  
> （這雙手在碰觸到你的臉頰和心為止，不會融化，我不會為這美麗的冰之鎧甲哭泣／直到最後仍會等待你）  
> 第二段則是Galo←Lio的視點，愛卻悲觀著，被冰封仍然渴望愛的觸碰。  
> ……當然到了最後，光屬性的Galo帶著他的溫暖融化了冰的鎧甲，徹底改寫了Lio的悲傷。
> 
> 4\. 關於燃燒者部分的BGM是＜Ashes＞和幾個變奏版本。  
> “They’ve burnt to ashes/Faded to grey（他們燃為灰燼／褪色成灰）”  
> “Returned to the earth/Yes it's meant to be（回歸塵土／難逃命運）”  
> 在我看來是燃燒者、也是Lio的命運悲歌；
> 
> “Uncertain flame of hope I found / Will you lead me back on the right track?”  
> （我卻發現難以確認的希望之火／是你將引導我回到正途嗎）  
> 而這最後一句歌詞則充滿Galo←Lio的色彩：明知注定化成灰燼，卻忍不住帶著一點點不確定的希望，等著那個人能帶著他到達能安心的地方。  
> 電影裡這首歌出現的那幾段全是我的虐點，尤其坎羅和梅斯奮力保護里歐那段，連刷幾次都在音樂一響起時忍不住淚目……
> 
> 5\. 第四章裡的觀點，關於需要「時間」來修復世界，主要契合是裡的最後一句歌詞“If we can give them time so they can change / I'm thinking they can learn.”
> 
> 6\. 普羅米亞的世界離不開政治、社會制度和人性的議論，所以寫文過程中想了許多，也不會避諱提及。應該說我眼中《Promare》這部作品的最大魅力就在此，能引發人去考慮其世界觀結構和政治生態，感知其中的隱喻和現實影射，足以證明這部作品不馬虎，更值得尊敬和琢磨。
> 
> 7\. 我真是太愛身為「普通人」卻能不斷成長、救贖他人，願意不遺餘力地守護著Lio的Galo Thymos了。他不恥於道歉、願意為愛打破原則，敢於挑戰強權，普通人卻能像光一樣照亮周圍。這篇文也想寫出Lio身上那種「被詛咒的聖者跌入凡間」的氣質和落差感。
> 
> ——
> 
> 感謝願意認真閱讀的朋友。  
> 如有感想，歡迎通過Twitter／AO3／Lofter等各種途徑告訴我。寫中長篇同人是個挺寂寞的過程（笑） 同好的推廣和回饋，是創作者用愛發電的重要動力來源（笑）


End file.
